Talk:David Gerrold
He played the security guard who grabbed Miles O'Brien on the shoulder doesn't he? Tough Little Ship 18:02, 29 Jun 2005 (UTC) * http://www.gerrold.com/site-images/gerrold-150.jpg --Alan del Beccio 09:28, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) Should The Trouble with Tribbles Novel and The World of Star Trek Novel have their own pages? --AndreMcKay 06:50, 8 February 2006 (UTC) That picture of David Gerrold you have up reminds me of the character Max Headroom. - Adambomb1701 17:30, 22 February 2007 (UTC) I, Mudd Credit Didn't Gerrold also receive a writing credit on "I, Mudd?" If so, it should be noted in his article. Sir Rhosis 08:15, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :No, but apparently he did an uncredited rewrite of the final draft of the script. I'll make a note about it. -- Sulfur 12:37, 22 April 2007 (UTC) ::Gerrold stated in The Trouble With Tribbles book that it was he who came up with the idea for the five hundred identical female androids. In that same book, he states that's the only idea of his that remained in the script, after other writers had their way with it. Stephen Kandel has sole credit for writing the episode.- Adambomb1701 17:10, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Voice credits for the Animated Series Gerrold was recently interviewed about his involvement with the Animated Series. When asked which voices he provided for the Animated Series, he said: :I did Em/3/Green for an episode called "The Jihad." I know a lot of people think I did Korax for "More Tribbles," but I didn’t. Jimmy Doohan did that. But it was my idea to do a voice. I asked Hal Sutherland. I said, "You know, I need my SAG card. Please let me do a voice." He said, "We don't really have it in the budget to do guest stars, but come on, you brought in Stanley Adams for 'Tribbles' and Roger Carmel for 'Mudd.' We've got enough in the budget for one little voiceover." It was like $75, but it was enough to get me my SAG card. And Em/3/Green was the only one I ever did. Since then I have done voices for a couple of dozen Japanese anime and one Japanese live-action that were translated into English, but I only did the one Star Trek. Accordingly, I will edit this article (and the James Doohan article) to correct the voice credit for Korax. (I have already made corrections to Korax and .) I'm not sure what should be done about the voice credits for Nephro or the unnamed security ensign in "More Tribbles." Gerrold clearly states that he didn't do those voices, but I guess we don't know who did. --Pat Berry 23:25, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :No one has disagreed, so I'm going to go ahead and remove the voice credits for Nephro and the unnamed security ensign from this article. It's likely that James Doohan was the real voice actor in both cases, since he voiced almost all male supporting characters in the Animated Series. But I have no proof of that. --Pat Berry 08:52, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, I see! The "unnamed security ensign" is not a voice credit, but a caricature of Gerrold. I'll leave that one alone. --Pat Berry 08:55, November 9, 2011 (UTC)